


I Don't Need To Know

by skim_milk



Series: The Way It Feels [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Break Up, Heart Break, Heartbreak, Post Lukanette, Post-Break Up, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27751111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skim_milk/pseuds/skim_milk
Summary: Marinette is constantly reminded of how her ex is moving on and she is not++++I don't need to knowWho's keepin' you companyI don't need to know
Series: The Way It Feels [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988785
Comments: 9
Kudos: 13
Collections: Miraculous: Spin The Record Challenge





	I Don't Need To Know

**Author's Note:**

> Part 2 of my Maddie & Tae inspired Miraculous one-shot series. Part 1 doesn't need to be read but it is a little easier to understand if you have read it.
> 
> Inspired by Maddie & Tae's "I Don't Need To Know"
> 
> Enjoy.

_ I don't need to know  
Who's keepin' you company  
I don't need to know _

* * *

_ O _ _ MG guess who i just seen! _

Marinette put her phone face down beside her on the couch, hugging the pillow in closer to her middle. 

Marinette didn't need to guess who Alix had seen — everyone else had already told her. 

She grabbed the TV remote, turning up the volume louder, ignoring her phone as it vibrated with new messages, each vibration causing it to slip closer to her foot, tucked up under her body. 

She paid little attention to the TV droning on, some show about love and happy endings — it was all bullshit. 

Complete and utter bullshit.

Love hurts and happy endings don't exist — Marinette had found that out the hard way.

She looked over at Tikki, the little red kwami sat on the arm of the couch at the other end, curled up asleep on a half-eaten cookie and half smiled. 

The kwami had told her that things would get better, that her heart would heal with time. 

Time — the irony was that Luka had once held a time-based miraculous before he had stomped on all over her heart. But he wouldn’t be getting any more second chances now.

She felt as though she may be able to heal — eventually — but at the current moment, she hadn’t. Not yet. And the onslaught of messages from her friends were not helping.

Texts and Snapchats and DMs — all about Luka and his new arm candy. Chloe Bourgeois of all people.

Marinette was sick and tired of all the messages she was receiving. About the dress Chloe was wearing, about how comfortable the two looked together in the corner of the restaurant, about how close they were when they danced at the club. 

Luka, dancing — she would have said she’d believe that when she saw it but the video accompanying Mylene’s message was proof enough. 

The phone vibrated again and, in a fit of rage, she jerked her foot causing the device to tumble off the couch and onto the floor — Marinette was thankful for protective cases. 

The phone bounced a few times before landing face up in the middle of the rug a few feet away — she would have to stand up if she wanted to retrieve it. It had caused a thud, the sound waking the sleeping kwami, who now sat up straight and alert. 

Marinette couldn’t bring herself to apologise fearing that the moment she spoke her voice would crack, that she would allow for it to all fall out. 

She had been working so hard to move on, to get over him. Yet with each message, each picture, her hard work was erased. Like a sidewalk chalk drawing on a rainy day. 

“I don't…” she bit her bottom lip, she wasn't looking at her kwami companion, not really even talking to her. Her eyes glancing in the direction of the television, yet not focusing on it or the show that played. “I don’t need to know,” a tear fell from her eye, slowly running down her cheek.

Tikki said nothing, having been with Marinette long enough to know when the girl just needed someone to listen. To listen and not say anything, to not offer advice. To just hear what she had to say, what she had to vent.

“I don’t need to know,” she repeated, using the palm of her hand to wipe away a tear before it could fall. “Not about who he's with, or what she's wearing, or what they’re doing. Tikki,” she turned now and looked at the kwami. “I don't need to know any of it,” she sniffled, using the back of her hand to wipe her nose. 

“I don't need to know, so why is everybody telling me?” the dark-haired girl shook her head and threw it back to look at the ceiling — the angle helped prevent tears from running down her cheeks. 

She sat like that for a few moments, Tikki remaining quiet. “You know,” she released a deep breath. “All of these… these third party observations,” she tilted her head to the side, looking at Tikki once again with her head still bent back. “They're worse than my own imagination.”

She scoffed and looked back at the ceiling. 

“I just want to be over him Tikki, and everyone telling me what he's doing isn't helping,” she sighed.

Her phone vibrated once more and she looked down at it, taking a few moments before she lurched off the couch, throwing her pillow off to the side and pouncing on the phone. she held it up proudly, showing Tikki as she turned the device off. 

“See,” she smiled through her tears. She was hurting, she was in pain, but she knew that this was one of the first steps she needed to take to be able to move on. “What I don't know can’t kill me.” 

**Author's Note:**

> so here's part 2. sorry that it's smallish. Part 3 hasn't been written yet, (but 4, 5 and 6 have). I finished my final high school exam yesterday so posting this is a little bit of a celebration. Hopefully, with all my upcoming free time I will be able to do some more writing. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed. have a good day xxx


End file.
